memoriasomniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus Milliardo
Klaus Farrel Milliardo is the current leader of Pennute's Expedition Team. He is the illegitimate son of the current king of Pennute, the kingdom's knight commander and a tactician. Personality Klaus is a cold, serious individual. He takes responsibility to heart and does his best to fulfill promises and expectations. However, he has little patience for small talk and other such matters, preferring to train his body and his mind in solitude whenever possible. He is very uncomfortable with being touched and has little patience for loud, pushy people. When he does bother to talk with others, he tends to be calm, yet insulting. Always coolly pointing out flaws or other such things in people. Not because he enjoys such things, but because he notices them and thinks that it can be improved. This is predictably never well recieved. As a leader, he will be serious and professional. Leaving personal grudges and matters at the door in order to get the job done. His passion for work is rather admirable in that respect. However, he sometimes takes work too far and forgets to have fun for himself. It usually takes another to drag him away from unnecessary work in order to have him enjoy himself a little bit. Background *'Birthplace: 'Pennute *'Residence: '''Pennute Status 'Base Stats' *'Strength:' 19 *'Magic: 8 *'Defense: '''11 *'Resistance: '4 *'Speed: ' 7 *'Dexterity: '7 *'Stamina: 12 *'Intelligence: ' 10 'Skills' Relationships Trivia *As a knight, he has trained with a variety of different weapons to a competent level, but he has taken a liking to the axe, preferring to use it over others. *There is a mechanical barrel inbetween the head of his axe, however it has no function as of yet. Apparently it is some sort of new technology that has yet to successfully function. It probably never will function in his lifetime unless major strides are made unexpectedly *The two orbs on his axe are made of Lun'Erco and work to decrease the weight of his axe in order to allow him to perform more complicated movements. They have other functions as well, but this is the basic function they perform. *He can swing his axe one handed. A testament to his true strength. But would much rather prefer using two hands. *The blades of his axe can detach. It makes for easier cleaning! *He wears glasses in order to read, write, and play the piano. Since he does these things mainly alone, this is a little known fact. *He is never opposed to training with people. The only way to get better is to practice. He will never turn down anyone that seriously wants to improve themselves. He respects such drive actually. *Don't touch the coat. You will get hit. *No he will not play the piano for you. *While not as adept at magic as a focused mage, Klaus is capable of using Earth magic to a decent level. He has always seemed to have an affinity for the earth and nature. Earth magic supplements his fighting. Only serving to augment his strikes. *He has a pet cat that he keeps at home. It's name is Mittens. Don't ask. His mother named it. Category:Characters